harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Instituto Durmstrang
: Hermione: "Mas eu acho que Durmstrang deve ficar em algum lugar bem ao norte. Algum lugar muito frio, porque as capas de pele fazem parte dos uniformes de lá." As características geográficas descritas por Krum em implicam fortemente o norte da Noruega. Veja a seção "Atrás das cenas" |diretor=*Nerida Vulchanova (fundadora; anteriormente) *Harfang Munter (anteriormente) *Diretor desconhecido (anteriormente) *Igor Karkaroff (anteriormente) |residentes= |casas= }} O Instituto de Aprendizagem Mágica Durmstrang (em sueco: Durmstrang Institut för Magisk Lärande; em norueguês: Durmstrang Institutt for Magisk Læring) é uma escola de magia. Está localizada no norte da Suécia ou Noruega. O Instituto, porém ensina alunos vindos até mesmo da Bulgária. Tendo existido desde pelo menos 1294,Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capítulo 12 - O Torneio Tribuxo foi estabelecido 700 anos antes, isto é, 1294 Durmstrang é uma das três escolas que competem no Torneio Tribruxo, e é notória por destacar com destaque as Artes das Trevas em seu currículo. Durmstrang é conhecida por sua aceitação em relação ás Artes das Trevas e por ter educado - e depois expulsado - Gerardo Grindelwald antes de sua ascensão como um bruxo das Trevas. O antigo Diretor Igor Karkaroff servia Lord Voldemort como um Comensal da Morte, mas conseguiu escapar da prisão de Azkaban dando ao Ministério da Magia os nomes de seus co-conspiradores. Lúcio Malfoy, outro Comensal da Morte, considerou mandar seu filho Draco para Durmstrang, mas sua esposa não gostou da ideia de mandar o filho estudar em um lugar tão longe. Durmstrang não admite nascidos-trouxas, mas certos estudantes podem não necessariamente compartilhar este preconceito - em 1994, Vítor Krum participou do Baile de Inverno com Hermione Granger, que é nascida trouxa e não teria sido admitida em sua escola. Localização :Ver artigo principal:Castelo de Durmstrang Durmstrang, como a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, é um castelo, embora seu castelo não seja tão grande quanto Hogwarts. O castelo tem apenas quatro andares e as lareiras são apenas iluminadas para fins mágicos. Tem terrenos muito extensos e está rodeado por lagos e montanhas. Além disso, a escola é inacessível; Durmstrang, como outras escolas, gosta de esconder seu paradeiro para que as outras escolas não possam roubar seus segredos. Dizem que o instituto está nas regiões mais setentrionais da Noruega ou da Suécia. Sua chegada a Hogwarts de navio implica que Durmstrang está em algum lugar à beira-mar ou perto de algum rio ou lago. História thumb|left|100px|[[Gerardo Grindelwald em seu uniforme.]] Durmstrang foi fundada em algum momento durante a Idade Média pela grande bruxa medieval búlgara Nerida Vulchanova que serviu como a primeira chefe da escola, seguida de sua morte misteriosa pelo professor Harfang Munter que estabeleceu a reputação de Durmstrang de enfatizar a magia marcial como uma parte impressionante de seu currículo. Em 1294 o Torneio Tribruxo foi formado como uma competição amigável entre o Instituto, a Escola de Hogwarts e a Academia Beauxbatons. Mas em 1792, um cocatrice entrou em fúria e feriu os diretores de todas as escolas. O Torneio Tribruxo foi suspenso indefinidamente, sendo somente restituído em 1994. Em 1894, Gerardo Grindelwald foi aceito no Instituto Durmstrang. Embora a escola seja inclinada às Artes das Trevas, os experimentos de Grindelwald com magia das Trevas foram considerados muito perigosos para os estudantes. Depois de um certo tempo, até mesmo Durmstrang não poderia ignorar os estudos perigosos de Grindelwald, e o expulsou. Antes de ser expulso, ele cravou o cartão de visitas de sua obsessão, a marca das Relíquias da Morte, em uma parede da escola, que ficou lá por muito tempo depois de sua derrota. Alguns alunos copiaram a marca em seus livros e mochilas para impressionar os outros, mas "aprenderam uma lição" (provavelmente em forma de retribuição) daqueles que perderam membros da família para Grindelwald. Em algum momento depois de 1981, Igor Karkaroff, após ser absolvido como Comensal da Morte por trair informações ao Ministério da Magia Britânico, subiu para o cargo de Diretor da Durmstrang e tornou-se imensamente impopular nessa posição, tendo vários alunos removidos da escola por seus pais por sua crueldade. Ele insistiu em um ambiente governado pelo medo e intimidação de seus alunos, levando muitos a vê-lo como egoísta e sem princípios. Durante seu tempo como administrador da escola, alguns estudantes copiaram o símbolo de Grindelwald em seus livros e bolsas para impressionar os outros, mas foram "ensinados uma lição" (presumivelmente na forma de retribuição) por aqueles que perderam membros da família para Grindelwald. Eventos relacionados ao Torneio Tribruxo de 1994 right|200px|thumb|O Barco da Durmstrang, ancorado no [[Lago Negro]] Durmstrang chegou a Hogwarts para o Torneio Tribruxo em um barco, uma enorme embarcação em que eles também dormiam durante sua estada na Escócia. Eles fizeram uma cerimônia introdutória usando varas. Eles escolheram a mesa da Sonserina para se sentar, devido, sendo dúvida, às semelhanças de perspectiva, e comeram lá. left|thumb|250px|Os alunos de Durmstrang chegam em Hogwarts. O apanhador de Quadribol búlgaro, Vítor Krum, frequentou Durmstrang, e ainda estava na escola durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1994. No mesmo ano, a escola participou do Torneio Tribruxo. Karkaroff trouxe doze estudantes com ele para Hogwarts para colocar seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo. Contudo, foi Krum o escolhido para representar a escola. Karkaroff apoiou de todo o coração Krum com enormes quantidades de preconceito, tanto como juiz para os campeões e como diretor dos alunos. Como Krum era uma celebridade, ele era constantemente perseguido por Draco Malfoy e outros estudantes que queriam autógrafos e o prestígio de estar perto dele. Krum quase ignorou esses avanços, mas formou uma amizade íntima com Hermione, que era uma aluna Grifinória. Eles continuaram a comunicação após o torneio através de cartas. Karkaroff fugiu após o retorno de Lord Voldemort. Não se sabe quem tomou seu lugar, ou se a reputação da escola melhorou ou piorou devido a isso. No entanto, nenhum dos alunos parece estar muito preocupado com isso, já que Karkaroff era impopular entre a escola, especialmente quando mandou seus alunos remarem no navio enquanto ele descansava na cabine durante a sua chegada. Reputação Durmstrang é notório por sua aceitação das Artes das Trevas, e era conhecido por ter educado (e depois expulsado) Gerardo Grindelwald antes de sua ascensão como um Bruxo das Trevas. O professor Igor Karkaroff, ex- diretor, estava a serviço de Lord Voldemort como Comensal da Morte, mas conseguiu escapar da punição em Azkaban ao fornecer ao Ministério da Magia os nomes de seus co-conspiradores. Lúcio Malfoy, outro Comensal da Morte, considerou mandar seu filho Draco para Durmstrang (provavelmente porque sua atitude preconceituosa em relação aos nascidos trouxas aliada à sua atitude simpática em relação às Artes das Trevas atraiu o Comensal da Morte), mas sua mãe não gostou da ideia dele indo para a escola tão longe. Estudantes conhecidos *Gerardo Grindelwald *Vítor Krum *Poliakoff *Antigo diretor (possivelmente) *Igor Karkaroff (possivelmente) *Assistente de Igor Karkaroff *Garota de Durmstrang *Alunos de Durmstrang não identificados Uniforme :Artigo principal: [[Uniforme de Durmstrang]] Etimologia do nome "Durmstrang" parece ser um erro ou brincadeira com o termo [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sturm_und_Drang Sturm und Drang], uma expressão alemã que significa "tumulto, efervescência" The Free Dictionary's definitions of "Sturm Und Drang" derivada do nome de um movimento literário alemão do século VIII, precursor do Romantismo. "Sturm und Drang" pode ser literalmente traduzido como "tempestade e ímpeto". Atrás das cenas *Em uma entrevista com a Accio Quote, J. K. Rowling disse que Durmstrang estava localizada na Escandinávia, no extremo norte da Suécia ou Noruega.Report on Maggie's Cancer Caring Centre reading **Contudo, pela descrição de Krum dos arredores da escola em , a escola não estaria na Suécia e sim na Noruega. Krum diz que o castelo está localizado em uma região montanhosas e que fica perto de pelo menos dois lagos. Krum entra então em detalhes sobre o clima em Durmstrang, dizendo que durante o inverno há muito pouca luz. O ponto mais alto da Suécia é o pico do monte Kebnekaise a 2106 m de altitude. E é menor comparado com o monte mais alto da Noruega, o Galdhøpiggen, que mede 2469 m. Contudo, o pico mais alto da Noruega não tem uma latitude significantemente grande ´para restringir a luz do sol ao grau que Krum a descreve, mas o da Suécia tem, sendo situado no norte do Círculo Polar. Além disso, o Galdhøpiggen é cercado por vários grandes lagos, incluindo o Gjende e Russvatnet, enquanto o extremo norte da Suécia não tenha lagos, sendo o lago mais próximo o lago Torneträsk, situado ao noroeste. Além disso, Galdhøpiggen está localizado perto de um fiorde, o que poderia explicar porque a escola usa um barco para viajar. *No filme, o brasão de armas de Durmstrang é mostrado como uma águia de duas cabeças, e também apresenta o nome da escola em letras latinas e cirílicas. Este símbolo é fortemente semelhante ao símbolo da águia de duas cabeças da Rússia Imperial czarista. Algumas das regiões da Suécia têm brasões com seres como dragões, águias, grifos e gigantes. Além disso, uma região da Suécia tem um alce, águia em um lobo em seu brasão, todos os três são encontrados no brasão da Durmstrang, embora o brasão nacional da Noruega seja um leão, muito parecido com um grifo. Algumas regiões da Noruega também têm as mesmas criaturas em seus brasões. Já que os dois países são se ascendências Viking. Também, no brasão alemão há uma águia muito parecida com a do brasão do Instituto. *Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Durmstrang é retratado como uma escola só de garotos. No entanto, é sabido do romance que havia também pelo menos uma garota estudando em Durmstrang e, provavelmente, outras alunas na década de 1990. Além disso, Pottermore revelou que Durmstrang foi fundada por uma mulher (Nerida Vulchanova). Embora seja improvável que uma fundadora proíba estudantes do sexo feminino de sua própria escola, isso não exclui a possibilidade de serem proibidos por um diretor sucessor. *No livro, o cabelo dos alunos do Instituto não é descrito, mas no filme, todos os alunos da escola, tinham um corte militar (exceto pelo assistente de Igor Karkaroff e Gerardo Grindelwald). *Hogwarts, com seus alunos usando roupas e gravatas, parece semelhante a um internato do mundo real. No entanto, a maneira e a vestimenta de Durmstrang, onde os meninos usam uniformes idênticos e têm um corte de cabelo permitido, espelham fortemente a de uma academia militar no mundo trouxa. Aparições * * * * * *''Harry Potter: Um Livro Pop-Up '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Construindo o Mundo Mágico'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Personagens do Mundo Mágico'' * *''LEGO Harry Potter'' Ver também *Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts *Academia de Magia Beauxbatons Notas e referências de:Durmstrang en:Durmstrang Institute es:Instituto Durmstrang fr:Durmstrang ja:ダームストラング専門学校 pl:Instytut Magii Durmstrang ru:Дурмстранг Categoria:Durmstrang Categoria:Escolas do Torneio Tribruxo